


Fair Play

by WritLarge



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Pretty Lando, Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritLarge/pseuds/WritLarge
Summary: Lando was still furious with Han, but damn the man could kiss.Han had him pressed up against the doorway. Honestly, if Lando hadn’t been so surprised, he’d have bitten the bastard. As it was, a combination of shock and a recent dry spell had left him with little desire to object when he was being kissed within an inch of his life.A throat cleared loudly behind Han, “I assume that this is your… partner?”





	Fair Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darlingargents](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingargents/gifts).



Lando was still furious with Han, but damn the man could kiss.

Han had him pressed up against the doorway. Honestly, if Lando hadn’t been so surprised, he’d have bitten the bastard. As it was, a combination of shock and a recent dry spell had left him with little desire to object when he was being kissed within an inch of his life.

A throat cleared loudly behind Han, “I assume that this is your… partner?”

Han broke the kiss and pulled back just enough for Lando to see over his shoulder to where a Neimoidian stood wearing a truly ridiculous hat. Ugh. He hated negotiating with Neimoidians. Selfish as hell, and coming from him, that was saying something. Lando was no soft touch, but he wasn’t needlessly cruel either. If Han intended to get one over on them, Lando would play along. He’d already doomed himself by agreeing to meet Han here in the first place.

Two hours later they were striding towards the dock having completed a trade that was far too much in their favour by way of a few non-standard bargaining tactics. When the Neimoidian they’d dealt with reviewed their numbers or was audited by one of their partners, they’d come looking to correct the error with extreme prejudice.

“I cannot believe that worked.”

“Of course it worked. I had it all figured out. Smooth as silk.”

“You are not-” but Han cut him off with a quick, fierce kiss.

“I’m charming as hell,” Han insisted, far too smug.

Chewie called to them, probably telling them to hurry the fuck up. Their switch would be discovered sooner or later and they’d better not be planetside when it was.

“Where’s my cut before they catch on and sound the alarm?”

Han handed him a small bag, blowing him a kiss as he backed away, “See you next time.”

Not if Lando could help it.

* * *

It happened again. This time Lando saw him coming. He’d already been promised an obscene amount of credits for pulling this off, however, so he slipped into his role easily.

“Hey baby,” he raised Han’s wrist to his lips.

“Is that all the greeting I get?” Han smirked, reeling Lando in closer by his scarf and wearing that infuriating smirk.

“You are such a bastard.” The words were only loud enough for Han to hear and stifled when they kissed. Fortunately, Lando had enough foresight to tint his lips with a shimmery paint that wouldn’t transfer.

“You like it.”

Han guided him to a table and pulled him into his lap, creasing his cape between them. Lando scowled furiously behind his genial mask. It was part of the plan, to play pretty and dumb, read the people at the table and try to determine which one of them actually had the credits to pay for the shipment they were transporting. Or which might be trying to steal it out from under them. The last one had gone missing and Han had jumped at the opportunity to try this time himself (nevermind the fate of the smuggler who’d failed the Hutts previously).

Lando let his kohl-rimmed eyes roam over the others in the room. At least Han had managed to dress the part this time, leaving behind his ever-stained trousers and ratty vest. He was almost certain the shirt Han was wearing at the moment had been one of his, left behind when he’d cleared out his closet maybe? It was attractively snug on the slightly larger man.

As the evening stretched on, banter and gossip, information for trade, flew across the table. Insinuations about possible assets were made, drinks poured, and acquisitions bragged about. It was easy to pick out the real players from the rookies.

Warm lips ghosted over the shell of his ear, “Any ideas?”

“Mmm,” Lando tilted his head to brush their lips together. “I have a few.”

“Do tell.” That was their cue for a private conversation, and no one blinked when, after a sufficiently distracting amount of public affection, they stumbled away to find a bed.

By the time the rest of the table had finished their drinks, they’d found what they needed and ditched on the deal. Lando would be regaled later with how thrilled Jabba was when Han returned with both the goods, a datachip with details on the stolen shipment, and a detailed work-up on potentially lucrative business partners.

* * *

This went on over several jobs and it was… fine. Really. Mostly talk and kissing and the occasional extended session where hands wandered. Lando could enjoy Han’s attractiveness without taking the man too seriously. In fact, he could barely muster up any rage towards him at all. It had been long enough, and profitable enough, that there was no point anymore. Having been on the Falcon on and off, he knew Elthree was truly gone. And without her? Well, the Falcon was a great ship but she was just a ship.

Which was why Lando didn’t miss it, or its current Captain. At all. Even if the idiot hadn’t called in nearly three months.

If he’d gone and died, Lando was going to be pissed.

The longer stretches where they didn’t see each other was when Han was running directly for the Hutts. Lando had no intention of being ensnared by their sprawling criminal empire. Oh, he liked to dabble in less than strictly legal endeavours, but he calculated his risk factors carefully. Gambling and a bit of black market trade with smaller players were good enough for him. Hell, he could live on sabacc alone. All you’d find on Tatooine was sand and frustration, up to your eyeballs in debt before you could blink. Han was forever brushing him off on the subject, however, choosing to take his own chances. Maybe his luck would hold out? Lando hoped so.

At least Han had listened about Qi’ra. The Crimson Dawn provided more horror stories than profit, with bloodstained business deals and rumours of dark monstrous things on their payroll. Thankfully, Lando had had the weight of Chewbacca’s disapproval on his side. The Wookie was increasingly protective of Han. Han had gone quiet and admitted that he hadn’t tried contacting her in a long time. Her lack of response had made her feelings clear. Then he’d grinned and teased Lando about being jealous.

Lando checked his comm again. Still nothing.

* * *

Han finally found him again on Kaddak and immediately proceeded to throw Lando’s careful arrangements into a tailspin. This was why he always had a backup plan.

“Gambling? Again?”

“You’re too quick to pull out your damned blaster,” Lando shushed him, trying to quell the simultaneous urge to kiss and throttle Han. “Trust me.”

Chewie snapped at Han.

“All right, all right,” he conceded. “If you think you can get away with it.”

“Please. I could run games here for a week without ever playing in the same place or with the same people twice. And since you’ve shot the goodwill I had with Zomax to hell, we’re going to need the money. Come on.”

It doesn’t take him long to find a place, a table, and a seat to slide into. Thankfully, when they’d been made Chewbacca hadn’t been with them. Hiding a Wookie was no easy feat. Here, however, after trading shirts with Han and parting with a violet chaughaine cape, they blended in with the masses.

During the first hand, Lando began to classify the players. An overly serious Chagrian, an overconfident Snivvian, and two Rodians that were trying to hide that they were together. A Human woman across the table (dark hair, silk and gemstones, bad at reading faces) and a Togruta man on his right (orange skin, provocatively cut clothing, sharp eyes) both responded positively to his flirtatious banter. That was an easy way to shape his other players saw him, casting Lando as a decent player more concerned with getting laid than winning. 

And so it went. He won and lost, keeping up a rhythm, tracking tells while stoking rivalries. The Snivvian took offence easily. Lando didn't attempt to cheat. There was no need. 

He'd accumulated a significant pile of winnings when the man on his right, was it Atuso?, voiced his delight even as he lost.

“Well played.”

Lando smiled, “Thank you. Shall we continue?”

“I’m out,” the woman across the table glared sharply at Lando and whirled away, bejewelled hems glittering. Excellent. One less opponent to be concerned with.

“Where were we?” probably Atuso asked, sliding his palm down Lando's arm to toy with his fingers. 

“Now, now. I’m going to need that,” Lando smiled disarmingly and reclaimed his hand. 

As the next round was being dealt, Han appeared at his shoulder, leaning down to capture his mouth in a searing kiss, “For luck.”

Damn. He couldn’t have waited until Lando was ready with his final hand before scrambling his thoughts? He blinked and took up his cards, just catching the sour look that now sat on the face of the togruta.

The last few minutes of the game were a blur, though Lando won the hand. Han prodded him from his seat as Lando took his leave from the other players, helping him to scoop up their winnings and retreat to the Falcon. They were nearly home free. Cash in hand, Chewbacca shooed them onto the ship out of sight and disappeared to bargain for fuel.

“So, I guess we wait. Are-” he’s cut off before he can finish and kissed breathless.

“W- was that a congratulatory kiss?”

“No.” Han dove back into the kiss, hands sliding down to pull them flush together. Weak at the knees but unwilling to admit it, Lando gave as good as he got until they were forced to come up for air.

“I think we should get married,” Han said, as though he were suggesting dinner plans, and moved to kiss him again.

“Whoa. Wait- what?” Lando pressed a hand to Han’s chest, enough to create breathing room without breaking them apart. “We haven’t even slept together.”

“Well, that’s easily fixed.” Han grabbed his hand and tugged him along.

“You... Han, this is...” Hell. He didn’t even have the words. His feet didn’t seem to care though, following Han as he was led further into the Falcon.

“No, I get it. Best to take a test run first, right?”

Han turned as he pulled Lando into his sleeping quarters. The dim light didn’t do his glare justice, but Lando did his damnedest to convey his frustration. Was Han serious or was this another flippant joke of his?

He waited, but no punchline came.

“Well?”

“Oh. I... sort of thought you’d want to do the driving?” His hesitation melted in the face of Han’s adorably awkward grin. “To start anyway.”

“You,” he took a breath. “You are not charming, or smooth, and don’t think I didn’t figure out you staking your claim at the card table.”

“Well...”

“Shut up,” he commanded and shoved Han down onto the bed. “I’d warn you to take your clothes off before I destroy them but I’m probably going to do that anyway. This shirt is a travesty.”

“Hey-” Lando used his position to his advantage, straddling Han and cutting off his protest with a kiss.

Turnabout was fair play after all.

* * *

Four months later, they were able to fence a small case of nova crystals, allowing them to pay off Han’s debt to Jabba and cover any number of shirts that might have suffered unfortunate accidents. Han was forever going to be smug that it was their wedding that provided the perfect opportunity for the exchange. Lando didn't care. They were out from under the Hutts.

Han was still lingering in bed when Lando gave Chewbacca their new heading.

He had a good feeling about Bespin.


End file.
